Make It Happen
by allostaticroad
Summary: Alex and Justin form a band. When they become the opening act for another band and go on tour together, odd feelings begin to blossom, and music brings them together. JALEX - Set after season 2 episode 11.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer - **_**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the song from the episode Make It Happen (but if I owned Justin Russo, I'd dress him in a suit all the time!)**

**A/N - Hello readers! This is my first WoWP fanfiction and consequently my first Jalex one too, my only previous experience with writing fanfic was a Twilight one two and a half years ago *rolls eyes* so I might be rusty, or terrible, but I hope you like it. Reviews would be amazing, ideas, constructive criticism, praise, anything goes!**

**This is set after the season two episode "Make It Happen" when Alex and Justin form a band. After reading alot of fanfic the lyrics to their song just screamed JALEX at me and I got inspired. Someone offers them a record deal and the two of them go on tour, feelings develop, etc, on rolls the Jalexness, I'll stop now and let it begin...**

**

* * *

**

_**Listen**__ what I say  
Nothings __getting in our way__  
There's no __**fear**__ that can __**stop**__ us  
And no __reason to delay__  
Gonna __**give**__ it __**all**__ we got  
Yeah we __ain't afraid __to __**play**__  
So watch out 'cause we're gonna  
__**Make it happen**_

"Alex, I need to talk to you…" Justin trembled as he said the words, he had never done anything this risky before. This was taking a step far outside his comfort zone, but he didn't like lying.

_**You**__ won't know anything unless you __**try**__  
Might __end up falling__ but you just __might fly__  
__**You**__ know it's all about what you __**believe**__  
And maybe __something extra__ up your sleeve_

"Whoa okay Justin just relax there, even Jamaica hasn't seen that much sweat before." She laughed at him and took a step forward, wanting to take more but knowing her brother could never cross the line she had left behind weeks ago.

_We're not __afraid to fall__  
Yeah we're going for it __**all**__  
There's a method to __our madness__  
Yeah we're __**answering**__ the __**call**__  
if we __used a little magic__  
Well we really __**can't**__ recall  
All I __know__ is that we're gonna  
__**Make it happen**_

"I think you should sit down to here this one." knowing Alex could never feel it back increased the danger in his nearing words. Sweating like she said, he motioned to the chair.

"Oh please Justin, ever since 'Juliet loves me back!' there's nothing you can say that will surprise me!" she laughed her mocking laugh at him, but her eyes deviously twinkled knowing that Juliet had left him single.

"Alex just sit down." he snapped, temperature rising with stress.

"Okay, okay, I'll sit. But can you make it fast? 'Cause I got a whole lot of better things I could be doing now than talking to guy who collects dolls…" laughing the end of her insult off, as always. He saw through this, he knew her well enough now to know she had more feelings for him than just chuckling insults. Just how much more? He didn't know.

"Alex, I'm in love with you…"

* * *

**A/N - I hope you're interested! I'll start the chapters soon and update as fast as I can, the first chapter will be set at the end of the episode (before the prologue part) and everything will make sense eventually. Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Here's My Card

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or any of the characters. (But if I did, I would raid the wardrobe department)**

**A/N - Hola! Okay so I posted a prologue then took forever to update, but I have an excuse - it was performance time for my school's show of Beauty and The Beast (I was Mrs Potts!) so I've been dead busy. This is the first chapter, and I know it takes awhile to start of but trust me, I'm sure if you stick around for a few more chapters it will start getting exciting soon :) **

**Also, I'd like to apologise for the mistake I made in the prologue of mentioning Juliet, when Justin hadn't met her yet, my mind slipped and muddled the timelines, pretend it makes sense?  
**

* * *

**Chapter One – Here's my card**

_**Six weeks earlier…**_

"We did it!" Alex shouted over the cheering crowd.  
"That was unbelievable!" Smiling Justin put down his guitar and headed for the crowd of cute girls cheering the band's name. Alex went to follow him to make sure she insulted him enough that the groupies would forget his amazing guitar skills but was sidetracked by a guy in a suit-

"Hi! I'm Harvey Barkwal, I'm President of Legitimate records, I think you've got a real future as a girl drummer! Here's my card." He handed her a small business card.

"Thankyou…" she said, genuinely for once. _Here's my card? Wow, this stuff happens in real life? Justin's never gonna believe-_

"Hey wait! Harvey…something.." he turned around and came back, "you just said me, what about my brother?"

Sure she wasn't usually a fan of Justin, but they did all of this together didn't they? She glanced over at him, he was chatting up the groupies. _Ugh. It just figures he would use this as a way to get another five second girlfriend._

"Well I don't know, there are a lot of kids playing guitar out there these days…he doesn't seem to be anything too special. A girl drummer like you though, that's a little rarer." Harvey gave her a little sales pitch wink. Alex wasn't swayed by this. She's queen of manipulation, she knew the strings he was aiming for. So she decided to pull some strings herself.

"Here's the thing Harv, my brother and I may fight, but we come as a package. I'm willing to bet you haven't seen any fresh talent like us for awhile, cause otherwise why would you be giving your card out at sandwhich shops? Haha. If you wanna put a little money in that piggy bank of yours you'll extend the invitation out to the two of us. Think we got a deal?" She smiled sweetly and put her hand on his shoulder, a trick that worked many times before.

"Listen kid," the agent tweaked straightened up his tie, "I like you. You got that spunk that I had when I was your age, you'd make it in my industry well. So here's what I'm gonna do, now there's really nothing I can do for a band duo right now, but if you call up this guy called Andrew, his band are goin' on a tour, and they're looking for an opening act to tour with them. No one too well known either, they wanna find a nice, fresh talent that they can bring into fame, and they're holding auditions. The auditions are on Tuesday, you should check it out, but no guarantees, eh?" he handed her a piece of paper with a number on it, and walked off as Justin came up to Alex.

"Who was that?" he asked, casually waving a girls phone number around to annoy her. _Ugh. Why would any girl give their phone number to him? I just don't get it._

"Oh, that's my new boyfriend. He's quite a catch don't you think?" she teased him as usual, "In fact I have his number here, I'm thinking of dating _older men_ now, just might give him a call, what do you think?"

He knew she was messing with him as always, but it didn't stop him getting worked up about it. "No! Alex you can't date that guy he's like dad's age, and heavier! And he's probably some creep just trying to take advantage of-" her laughter cut through his reaction.

_Dammit. I gave her just what she wanted, as always, a scene._

"You are too easy Justin."

"Pshh, yeah right, I was just playing along. I didn't buy any of it." _But my reaction was real._ "What did he really want?"

"Actually, he _was_ interested in me..." She saw him clench his jaw, "_but_ as a drummer. He gave me a card and said I had potential. _Me._ Just me. That's all."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Hey, just saying. _Me._"

"Okay, okay, you've made your point! You're an amazing drummer and I'm just some mediocre kid with a guitar who has as much of a chance as making it as Max does of winning a game of chess. Throw the insults already!" It bugged him when she wouldn't get to the point. _Why is she constantly messing with me?_

"Well, actually…" her heart sped up a little, she wasn't used to doing or saying nice things for Justin. All that stuff about them coming 'as a package' was pretty much a hell freezes over moment for Alex. _Why am I looking out for him? _"…I told him if he wanted my talent he had to take yours as well." The words felt foreign (if not a little creepy) coming out of her mouth.

"What? Why?" _She is being nice! There must be an ulterior motive. _

"Well…because..." Her eyes darted around, avoiding the subject. _Be vague, he can't know I cared about his feelings for two seconds!_

Justin grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. She started to shrug his grasp off but then her eyes locked with his, she caved.

"Okay! So I may have had a small lapse of judgment for two seconds when I actually cared about your feelings. So what? Don't get your hopes up, it's not becoming a habit. I just thought since I formed the band with you, it was unfair not to at least consider you…" she trailed off and looked around the room avoiding his gaze. _Come ON! Where's a good interruption when you need one?_

"WHAT A SHOW!" _Bam. That's what you call good timing._ Justin temporarily forgot Alex's words and perked up at the appearance of the smiling man.

"You liked it?"

"Well of course I liked it, I'm smiling aren't I? Usually music isn't the best choice for a plan b but not for you two, you can't miss! CAN'T MISS!" Mr. Stuffleby smiled more and then walked off, leaving Alex alone with Justin again. _Dammit! Why do people keep walking off without saying a stupid goodbye? I may be mean but that's just bad manners. _Justin turned his focus back to her again, raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms. _Uh-oh. Here comes some sort of "you secretly love me" lecture. Run!_

"C'mon, we should go talk to mom and dad now." He linked her arm in his and wheeled her over to their parents. Usually she would jump away from such physical contact with her brother, but if he wasn't going to bring up her being nice to him then by all means let him touch her arm for ten seconds.

_He's not even going to mention my 'good deed'? It's like upside down world today, no brother and sisterly mocking._

"Oh, HONEY!" Theresa hugged her son, "I'm so proud of you! You know it was great…maybe missing a more mature female vocal element, but I really liked it!" their parents beamed at their success, happy to see their kids finally getting along well together.

"Yeah," Jerry their father piped in, "I should have had more faith in your abilities. You guys proved me wrong, and you did it the right way; without using magic. Uh, you didn't use any magic, right?"

"No" Alex looked at Justin then back at her parents and smiled. Certainly no magic there.

"Nope," Justin confirmed her happy pride, "the only magic this time was the magic Alex and me created when we worked together"

"Awwwww!" their parents chimed.

"Ew. Justin, don't be such a dork. We did a song, we didn't put an end global pov…er…something bad!" _Ugh. I have to pay a little more attention in life if I want to keep making fun of it._

'Oh c'mon sis, you know we bonded just a little bit! I'm sure you wouldn't have _looked out for my feelings _if you hadn't learnt to care just a little." He winked at her knowing he'd won this one.

Theresa and Jerry exchanged curious glances, Theresa being the brave one.

"What's this Justin? Did Alex…do something nice?" she treaded carefully, seeing Alex on the verge of twitching.

"IT WAS NOTHING! Oh my god. If you're gonna make such a big deal out of it I'll just throw both of these numbers away so we can forget about the two seconds where I cared about my brother, okay?" she took the two cards of paper from her pocket and headed to the bin with them, only to be cut off by Justin and his strong gaze again.

"_Both_ of these numbers? That's funny, I only recall you mentioning one number…"

He was catching on. She dived for the bin, but his reflexes were faster than hers. He grabbed her arm and reached for the paper but she tickled him quickly with her other hand. Before she could get a safe enough distance away to tear the paper up he wrapped his arms around her from behind and grabbed the paper, spun her out by one hand gracefully, and started to read.

"Auditions for opening band for state tour, Tuesday…call Andrew, agent for Promotion to Ensign…PROMOTION TO ENSIGN? I _love_ those guys! Oh my god Alex do you know what this means?" he jumped around excited like a kangaroo having some sort of spasm.

"Well first of all I think it means you need to quit the caffeine, cause you're freaking out. Second, I believe the guy said something about a famous band going on tour looking for some fresh new talent…" Justin's screams interrupted her explanation. "JUSTIN WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?"

"Okay, okay." He breathed deeply "So, some guy said if you call this number; we could get an audition to tour with Promotion to Ensign?" restraining his excitement at the bands name, he took a seat and nonchalantly crossed his legs.

"Yes." She admitted apprehensively, "Well at least that's what I _assume_ he meant." She gritted her teeth knowing what was coming. Justin leaped out of his chair and attacked her with a big bear hug. _Ack! Why does he always hug me? More importantly, why do I always _let_ him hug me?_

"Oh my god Alex I love you! You may have just scored us the opportunity of a lifetime!" he smiled and laughed. It made her feel oddly pleased to have made her brother so happy, but feeling that way freaked her out. She pushed the strange, warm feelings aside.

"I know! Shockingly I'm actually excited by this idea! But I don't know how these things work though…do you reckon you could call the guy up? Will we need more songs? And I think we should probably change the band name because no one will get it except people like you and I don't want our fan-base to be a whole pile of Medieval-liking dorks…" she started ranting off in a strange excited manner she wasn't used to. _Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Harper. Or even worse, Justin! Calm yourself Alex, just chill out and let him do the cute but irritating rambling._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Theresa cut into their first equally excited conversation, "Who gave you two permission to audition for anything? We never said we were okay with our kids touring with a bunch of strange grown-ups. Right, Jerry?"

"Well…" he looked at her stern face and chickened out, "Your mother is right. You're too young to be getting yourself into things like this, fame will just corrupt you and make you turn out like that Lindley Lonan girl that's always in the tabloids!" he waved around a finger un-convincingly. Alex could see this being an easy one to turn around with the puppy dog eyes.

"But daddy…" she pouted and walked up to him, "What if this is a once in a lifetime chance? You could be flushing our one chance at our dreams, and ultimate success down the toilet. Please let us audition? We want to make you proud…"

"Awh. I can't resist that face, of course you can audition!" he hugged her as she laughed and smiled.

"Jerry!" _Uh-oh. Steam will be coming out of her ears soon…_Alex stepped away from her father a little, as her mother prepared to yell, "How can you just cave so easily? You are so weak! Have you even thought about the dangers that could be involved with something like this? They could be assassinated by crazed fans in lumberjack clothing!" While their frantic mother thought of all the weird and deadly things that could happen to her children on a band tour, Alex and Justin exchanged glances. Yep, this was a job for mommy's boy now.

"Mom…" Justin spoke softly, attempting to calm and soothe her, "There would be security and safety measures for that kind of thing, they aren't going to let two kids start a career in the music industry without making sure they're protected from any harm." He put his arm around her and looked at her with those honest, brown eyes. "Even if we audition it doesn't mean that we will win, or even that anyone under 18 would be allowed to tour with the band. It's just a little competition, no guarantees. Infact realistically, it's unlikely we _would_ succeed, but it's a learning curve. This kind of audition could be a great experience for us, it doesn't mean anything is set in stone, right mom?" he knew his parents would want them to learn and experience all they could in life, so he was playing the right chords.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Theresa smiled, "One little audition can't hurt."

Alex and Justin screamed in excitement and hugged each other, again. That was the second time in one day they had worked as a team and swayed their parent's, things were working out interesting for this new alliance.

"Whoa, guys…what's with all the hugging?" Max walked in eating a bowl of something brown, "Hey did you guys wanna join my magic act? 'Cause I could really use an assistant and a monkey!"

Alex rolled her eyes, _life without Max's dumb idea's for a few months would be such a relief._

Justin sighed, _finally getting to know his sister in a non-verbally abusive relationship would be so nice._

This could be so great!

* * *

**A/N - Is it starting to get anywhere good? I hope so! I know I'm not the best at writing fanfic, but I'm learning! Reviews = love, and I will try and get a new chapter up ASAP (school is kind of smuthering me at the moment!)**


	3. Make The Call

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**A/N - This one is short, it's just a little teaser to prepare for when the big things keep coming and show a bit more of Alex and Justin's minds**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two – Make The Call**

"Justin! Have you called yet?" Alex stumbled down the stairs at 3pm on Saturday, only just awake.

"No, I haven't called yet." He was concentrating on something sprawled out on the dining table. _He's doing homework? It's the freaking morning who does HOMEWORK?_

"Ugh! Why haven't you called yet? You said you would call. Isn't it like your bedtime now? Ahhg!" She mumbled a bunch of incoherent words and took a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge.

_Ah,_ Justin thought,_ the Saturday afternoon caffeine and sugar wake-up call for Miss Alex Sleep-In. So predictable._

"As a matter of fact, I haven't called yet because I was waiting for you to get up. I figured you would get pissed if I called when you weren't up and seeing as I can't do the band without you I couldn't risk you getting mad at me." He presented his claim logically as always, while still writing something neatly in his biology book.

Alex smiled and sat down at the table. _Naww, that's actually kinda sweet…_

Wait. Sweet? Justin? Nooooo, that word was meant to be saved only for the cute guys who buy her things and the sugar she eats raw down in the substation below.

_Ahhh, need more sugar. Wake up! Justin is not sweet, it was just a Justin thing to do, that's all._

"Well." She paused, dare she use the 'T' word?, "You're right, you'd get nowhere without me, you're so lucky you have me to blackmail you!" she smiled evilly as she dug into the bowl of popcorn she seemed to have handy, then classically put her feet up on the table – and one of the books Justin was using. He worked around it.

"Yep, I'd be lost without you and your blackmail Alex." He replied sarcastically, still somehow working on that biology the whole time. _How does he concentrate like that? God, I couldn't do biology if you paid me. Dork. We are _so_ not related._

Justin finished the page and stood up. Grabbing a handful of popcorn and looking around the room he asked, "Where did you put the number for that Andrew guy? It's kinda hard to be the opening act for a famous band tour if you can't call the guy holding the auditions."

"Oh it's in my pocket…" she spoke with her mouth full, "hang on a sec."

Justin walked over to her and casually reached to put his hand in her jeans pocket.

"Oh. Wha. Gee. Puh. Tsh!" she slapped his hand away and made weird objection noises, "I'll get it! Geez." she stood up taking the paper out of her pocket then went to go get some chocolate but before she could move Justin grabbed her in a big hug.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just so happy for us! This could be so great you know, imagine if we won this…" he squeezed her and then let go and went off to get the phone.

"Well yeah it's good but I don't see why there has to be excessive hugging now! Can't you channel your happiness somewhere else?"

_She's crabby. It figures, gotta give her a chance – she only just got up. It's like 6am for her._ _I'll turn her into a hugger eventually!_

"Nope, no channeling elsewhere – my happiness gets channeled to it's source! Healthier that way." He picked up the phone and started to dial, "You can deal Alex, I'm sure we'll be yelling at each other in a few hours anyway. It's ringing!"

"Oh my god!" She hadn't even realized he was calling now! She jumped up and ran over to the couch. _I'm nervous! Why am I so nervous? This isn't even the audition. Calm yourself woman. _She watched him walk smoothly around waiting for an answer. _How is he so relaxed? _

Justin heard it ring.

_Once. Twice. Three times. What if no one picks up?_ The butterflies in his stomach in no way reflected his cool persona holding the receiver.

Someone answered.

"Hello, Andrew Rudolfi speaking."

_This is it._

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Cliffhanger-ish! But not really I guess. Yes it was short, but the weekend is nearing and soon there shall be more chapters coming :) If I get my homework done that is...I hope you enjoyed, I love reviews and feedback and suggestions :)**_  
_


	4. Stress Less

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. (But if I was a wizard, I so would have used magic to clean up the coffee I split in the bathroom this morning. oops!)**

**A/N - Took forever to update and I don't even think it's that great a chapter *sigh* I'm not 100% satisfied with this but I hope you like it. Sorry if this one's bad! *crosses fingers*  
**

* * *

**Chapter three – Stress Less**

"Uh, hi. This is Justin Russo, I heard that the band Promotion To Ensign was holding auditions for an opening act on their tour and I was given this number, I was wondering if I could perhaps get any more information on the auditions?"

He spoke calmly and clearly, but his pulse was rushing and his palms were sweating. _It's just a phone conversation, that's all. Nothing worth freaking out over._

"Well then you've got the right number dude!" the voice answered through the phone cheerfully and casually.

Justin sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, cause this could have been really awkward if I didn't!" he laughed nervously. Alex sat on the couch impatiently waiting for information. _Say something useful! _He didn't. He was listening.

"Yeah! Well it's all good 'cause you've definitely got the right number here, I don't know many other bands with that name holdin' auditions!" Adam's voice was too quiet to be heard from where Alex was, so she tried to work out what was happening from Justin's replies.

"Sweet! Well me and my sister have a little band duo thing going on and we would love to audition, only thing is we're both underage and I don't know if that would cause problems or not but…" he rambled on and Alex tuned out.

_Rant, rant, rant. What were they saying? Time to butt in. _She sat up and lent over the back of the couch tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

"Justin!"

"…Oh hold on a sec, sorry Mr. Rudolfi. What Alex?" he turned around to find her utterly confused face both amusing and adorable.

"I don't know what's going on! Can't you put him on speaker phone?" she pouted like a little five-year-old. _She can be so cute sometimes._

"Okay. Hey do you mind if I put you on speaker phone? My sister wants to hear what's going on…"

"Yeah that's cool man, amp it up!" with consent Justin pressed the hands-free button.

"Mr. Rudolfi, this is the voice of my sister Alex Russo – also drums and vocals." He said the words proudly and smiled at her.

"You can call me Andy you know Justin. Morning Alex, nice to hear you." Andy sounded friendly and very relaxed. Alex would later come to know him as _one chilled out dude._

"Ha! See Justin, I'm not the only person who calls this time on a Saturday 'morning'. Hey Andy! My brother boring you yet?" she chuckled and calmed down now that she knew they weren't dealing with some uptight guy in a suit. _Well he doesn't _sound_ like a Justin-type. I doubt he's the agent…_ "Hey Andy who are you exactly? 'Cause you don't exactly sound like the band-agent type…"

Andy's laugh came loudly through the speaker, "Haha sorry I thought you knew, I'm the lead guitarist in the actual band. Promotion To Ensign? The one you were calling about? Guess no one told you whose number this was then…"

Justin jumped about a half a mile at the news. Eyes popping out of his head he practically screamed, "NO WAY! Whoa I'm so sorry Andy I had no idea! By the way just so you know I think your work is amazing!"

Alex laughed at him again, still eating popcorn. Justin glared at her. _What, was she high today? Stop laughing._

"Justin chill out, we called for a reason, remember? Yo Andy, what can you tell us about these auditions? 'Cause all we got was…Tuesday. They are on Tuesday right?"

"Yeah that's right. They're being held from 4pm-8pm at Washington Square Park. We're setting up a stage and making a big free concert out of it since we couldn't find a good space to hire out. Came close to using the Blue Note Jazz club for awhile there but we figure if all the bands are gonna end up with an audience anyway, we may as well make it an audience of people who will enjoy the genres. There's a couple of heavy metal bands auditioning and I'm thinking the Blue Note Jazz Club might not have enjoyed that too much."

Alex pictured a bunch of men in suits throwing bagels at the band 'Ugh' that she had discovered last week. _I do like that band…I should get more of their albums._

Meanwhile Justin thought about how he'd never been to a jazz club before and how he'd been meaning to go there ever since he read about smooth jazz on the internet. _I do like a positive learning environment…I should see how the Blue Note Jazz Club feel about people doing their homework to the live shows._

"Anyway, if you want to audition your age doesn't actually matter 'cause we're really just looking for the best unknown talent we can get, and I'm pretty sure the winning band will get some sort of security measures like we do anyway. So all you gotta do is give us your details and your band name and I can put you down on the auditions list. How's that sound dudes?"

Alex smiled, it all seemed so simple. _Imagine if we _won_!_

Justin seemed unconvinced, it couldn't be that easy.

"That's really it? No catches or anything? Just sign up and audition, and if we win we get to tour with you guys?"

Alex frowned at him. _He worries too much, can't anything just be simple? No. Gotta ask questions, take notes, double check details, ponder all possible options, pull a serious face. Why can't he ever just move on impulse?_

"It's really that easy man, I promise. The hardest bit is gonna be the battle-of-the-bands part, you've got some pretty tough competition, but hey who knows right?" he was optimistic, relaxed, Alex liked that.

"Sweet, so we'll see you Tuesday then?" Alex got in before Justin could start asking more questions.

"Yeah totally, good luck to you guys, you seem fun!"

Justin managed to interject again with another question, "Wait, how many songs do we need to perform?"

_Oh damn._ Alex realized one of her brothers annoying questions was actually important for once. _I hate it when he's right. _

"Uh I don't know if there's an exact amount, but I guess two or three would be ideal so we can see some range in your songs? Oh also, what's the name of your band?" there was the rustle of paper and sound of a pen being clicked in the background as Alex realized she also tried to get the guy to hang up before they gave him their details. _Ack, that was close. Maybe I will let Justin be his paranoid self when it comes to band auditions._

"Alabaster Carnation." Justin said, smiling mischievously at Alex because he knew she hated the name. _Ha, she compromised the band name for playing her style of music when she didn't even realize if she'd just asked nicely he would have played her songs anyway. Score one for Justin, finally._

"Whoa, that's a weird name man. What does it mean?"

Alex snorted, _I knew people would think it was dumb._

"It's a reference to Medieval plant life." Justin responded, give Alex another glare.

"Wow, Ben our drummer is gonna love you." Andy seemed amused, "So Alex and Justin Russo, it was nice talking to you, good luck with your audition and we'll see you on Tuesday!"

"Great! Thank you so much!"

"Bye Andy!"

Alex jumped to her feet in excitement as Justin hung up the phone. He turned around to her and they both screamed, "Oh my god!" and hugged each other tightly.

_Ahh! Again with the hugging Justin! All this excitement is having negative, girly effects on me. Negative effects? Too much time with Justin!_

She pretended she hated it and pushed him off her, "Ew Justin, I told you to stop hugging me already!"

"Oh c'mon, that was so a joint effort. You hugged me too." _I knew I'd convert her to a hugger eventually._

"Did not. Don't lie." She lied. _I so hugged him. I so care about my brother. Ew. _She headed towards the kitchen to get more Dr. Pepper. She clearly needed to wake up a little more if she was spontaneously hugging Justin.

"Alright sis, whatever helps you sleep at night." _I bet a big warm cuddle would._

_Wait, I don't mean from me! I just mean if someone cuddled her at night maybe she would admit she likes hugs and…wait why am I justifying my own thoughts in my own head? I understand me, it's okay!_

"Anyway…band auditions in three days!" he quickly changed the subject, although he didn't know why he felt the sudden need to stop talking about hugging his sister. There's nothing wrong with that.

"Yep…and we have one song." She opened the can and took a swig from it then looked at him, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Me? I think you mean _we_ Alex. You don't really want me to write the songs without supervision do you? You did sacrifice the band name to choose the music…" he knew he had her there. They may fight and he may hate her sometimes, but he still wanted to spend time with his sister on the off-chance that they might have a rare and proper brother-sister bonding moment.

Alex was defeated. "Okay, fine. But do you really think we have time to write two more songs and know them by Tuesday?"

"If we work efficiently and productively."

"Oh I'm sorry, did you think you were talking to someone else?" _Efficient? Pshh._

"Touché, but I still think we can do it…we just have to think of a plan…" he put his hand to his jaw in a typical thinking face. "Okay well…how about we spend the rest of the day seeing what we can come up with on our own and then later we'll share our ideas and see if we're getting anywhere? That way we won't waste time fighting over all of it, and we're coming up with more than one song." He presented his speech logically as if it were a science project, but it worked.

"Okay that's all good and fine, but what am I supposed to do about music? I'm the drummer, I may be able to sing but I've got no way of writing down what I'm actually singing…" she was thinking ahead, and it was hurting her head. Being in a band is hard work. It would almost be a bad plan B if she didn't want to do it so much.

"Easy, there's the old keyboard from when Max tried to learn piano in the basement, I'll just carry it up to your room and you can use that. Plus it still has the stickers with each letter name written on all the keys so you'll know what notes they are." He smiled to see her co-operating and thinking for herself, it was weird but it was nice. He started to head towards the basement when Alex stopped him.

"Dude, are you seriously gonna cart that thing all the way up to my room?" she looked at him in disbelief. _He may be the smart one, but he really has to start using magic like I do or he's gonna get nowhere. _"I'll just magic it up there, don't worry. It's probably heavy anyway."

_Don't worry, it's probably heavy?_ Justin would have protested to her use of magic where it wasn't needed but he to shocked by the idea that Alex may have just been doing something nice for him…again. _I guess music can really bond people…_

Alex finished her spell and put her wand back in her boot and noticed his frown.

"Stress less Princess!" she chimed as she ran up the stairs to her room.

_Well, at least she still insults me.

* * *

_

Alex arrived in her room to find the keyboard and its stand all set up and plugged in like she'd planned. _Magic is neat._ But it still wasn't at the Alex-happy standard yet though. _That stand has to go. Too traditional, cliché. _She moved the keyboard over onto her bed then went in search of a notepad and paper.

A good five minute search later Alex finally sat down on the bed with her pen, paper and conveniently labeled keyboard.

"Okay, you just have to not think of this as work. Think of it as…fun!"

She tuned the keyboard on and started pressing random notes.

"This could take awhile. I should start with lyrics since I don't know how to write music…"

Looking around the room for inspiration she came up dry.

"Orrrrr...I could mess around with the keyboard for awhile…" she smiled and enjoyed exploring all the things she could do with her knew friend…

* * *

Justin sighed and fell back onto his bed. He had a chord progression and an alright melody, but no inspiration. _I need lyrics._

He got up and walked around his room looking for something, anything, to trigger a response. Book titles, comics, food, pictures. _Pictures!_ He remembered a spell he had just learnt a few weeks ago (being so far ahead of the others in his wizard studies) and had an idea. _I wonder how well Alex is going with her song writing…_

Picking up a picture frame and twirling his wand, he used magic for personal gain.

"Please, please tell me now, is there something I should know? Deranium, deranius!"

The picture frame showed Alex sitting on her bed bopping her head to some sort of drum beat and a latin salsa tune on the piano.

_Ahh, she's discovered the 'Demo' songs on the keyboard._

He smiled as he watched her realize to her surprise that she liked the music. She smiled and started to dance a little, soon she was off her bed dancing around getting into it. _She's so cute when she's not being evil. _

Suddenly Justin realized what exactly he was doing; using magic to spy on his little sister, then enjoying watching her dance to salsa music in her bedroom.

He felt like a creep. _What's wrong with me? This is so weird._

He undid the spell and sat back down on his bed. It wasn't like he had really done anything wrong, he was just amused to see her discovering a world of keyboard demo features that made her dance around her room.

_I need to focus on the song._

Justin needed inspiration, and he couldn't find any. That was until he broke his own rules. He knew he shouldn't have used the spell to spy on Alex, but the words of the spell gave him the inspiration he was looking for. He grabbed his pen and wrote down the title 'Is there something I should know?'

_Well at least something good came out of my momentary lapse of judgment._

_

* * *

_

The song on the keyboard finished and Alex flopped down on her bed again. _The demo button is awesome._ It was a pretty cool song too, pity Justin would know she didn't write it though.

Alex sighed, she had discovered that playing certain notes together sounded nice (major and minor chords, although she didn't know that.) and that other notes didn't sound so nice together (the close together ones.) but even if she was having fun experimenting her song was getting nowhere. _I need to know how to play properly!_

Wishing she could learn how to play really fast, she had an idea come to her head. An idea that Justin would hate, that he would call cheating, but that she could work around to make it…technically legal.

Magic, of course.

"Okay," she casually started talking to herself again, "I need to learn how to play the keyboard properly, but I don't have enough time to do it naturally. I could use magic to make me a keyboard extraordinaire, but Justin would call that cheating as it's not my mind. So…if I word the spell so that I'm not giving myself a whole pile of knowledge, I'm just _speeding up_ the learning process, then technically it's not cheating, it's just being time efficient." She finished of her self-convincing monologue and smiled, feeling smart.

Talking to herself like that was kind of weird though. _This is the kind of speech I would usually give Harper when I'm convincing her of letting me do something. _

Speaking of Harper, she really should call her and tell her about the whole band audition thing. Alex realized there had been a surprising lack of her red haired friend the past few days. _Eh, I'll call her later, I have a spell to do now. Besides she'll probably just be jealous of me being in a band with Justin and want to join anyway._

Easily re-assured, Alex got up and took her wand out of her boot. Thinking carefully about her words she began…

"I need to learn my knowledge fast,

But not to cheat so it can last.

The keys I play do not make sense,

Let's make this learning phase past-tense.

Let my spell not make Justin sick,

Just help me learn this really quick."

She waved her wand and crossed her fingers, really hoping she would get it right for once.

Meanwhile, Justin opened her door and watched angrily as Alex finished her spell.

"Alex!"

_What was she getting herself into now?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N - Good? Bad? Who knows! It started going off in a weird direction somewhere I think, or maybe I'm thinking too much! Feedback = :)**

**Btw, Not Just a Nerd: Thank you! Your review made my day since I'm such a fan of your Jalex fanfics :P**

**Baku Babe: I originally rated it M cause I thought when it got more Jalexy later that it might get M-rated, but now that I'm writing it I'm thinking I'll probably rate it back down and safe the M-rated stuff for another fanfic. Opinion? :o  
**


	5. Making Magic

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place (but if I did, I would so be making at LEAST five seasons.)**

**A/N - Okay so I realise now that it has been two weeks since I updated, and that might (or might not, who knows) be a little mean with no warning, but in my defence my computer has been an absolute monster to use as it's dying, and school has been crazy! New computer tomorrow, so hopefully I'll start being fast with updates. Sorry if the delay did (or did not, I don't know!) let anyone down at all. And I'm also sorry if this chapter has dreadful typos, it's my bed time now but I feel bad for not updating so I'm posting it without a proof read *gulp* wow this is a massively long authors note...sorry! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter four – Making Magic**

"Alex! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

She heard Justin's yell just as she finished her spell (_haha, that rhymed!) _but it was too late, the magic was already starting. _God I really hope I worded that smart enough for it to not count as cheating._

Justin watched as Alex started to move so fast she was blurred. A pile of books appeared beside her, the first two marked 'Beginners Guide' 1 & 2, and then piano grades 1 – 8. He watched as he witnessed the most shocking thing he had seen in years – _Alex was reading!_ The blurred form of Alex whizzed through the pages of the beginners guide, speed reading and playing major and minor scales, learning to read the notes on the stave. Justin just stood there with his mouth gaping.

_Why would she cast a spell like that? This is ridiculous, I can't even stop her this time! Stopping her in the middle of a time manipulation spell could be dangerous. Argh! She is so irresponsible! Why does she always have to cheat her way into things? It doesn't even technically count as a cheating spell since she didn't skip over the learning parts, she just hit fast forward. And the results will be permanent too. Oh I could kill her! She is too clever for her own good sometimes. Nothing I can do to stop her, and the effects of the spell are practically irreversible unless I erase her memory…and she said she didn't want to make me sick, that's so sweet of her! Aw. Well she _was_ just trying to help us write songs in time for the auditions…and she tried her hardest to make it not cheating…and she is actually doing the work…and she didn't even want to upset me (for once!)…how can I be mad at her when she's being so nice for once? Okay Justin, for once you're going to stay cool: no getting mad at Alex today. Be a nice guy, appreciate that for once she's trying to do good for the both of us. Yeah, that's right. Good._

He finished arguing with himself in his head and looked back over at her, she had the very basic music theory down now and she had begun playing her first songs – including the oh so famous Mary Had a Little Lamb, Chopsticks and Heart and Soul. Justin sighed lightly and pulled up a chair still watching her. As Alex moved onto learning about intervals and chords Justin decided he should stay and watch her learn.

_I should probably stay and watch over her incase something goes wrong, it would hardly be an Alex thing to do if something in the spell went wrong! Besides, watching Alex hard at work is something I may never get to witness again..._

Justin considered how sweet and innocent she looked studying the notes on the page and pressing the keys in front of her, the cutest thing of all being when she got out her pencil and circled a little reminder or problem area. _Who knew Alex had a little bit of a nerdy side to her?_ Even if it was just the spell keeping her hard at work Justin felt proud of his little sister for what she was accomplishing, and it made him smile to watch her little frown show briefly when the note was wrong, and then her smile beam when she completed a song.

As he snuggled in and thought about how great it would be to go on tour with Alex and maybe break through that always-insulting-each-other-barrier they had put up, he noticed the blurred figure that was his sister was sweating. _Wow, she is really working hard for once in her life! She's probably going to crash so bad after this…_Justin picked up a towel off Alex's messy floor and gently wiped the sweat off her forehead, because that's what good brothers are for right?

Justin settled back into his seat and continued watching over his little sister like he always did, but this time he was glad to be doing it.

* * *

An hour later Justin woke up to the sound of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _being played softly. Fighting back the urge to sleep again to the soothing music he opened his eyes.

_Oh my god!_ Justin saw the time, _I can't believe I fell asleep! Why would I do that? I was meant to be looking after-_

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" Alex snorted.

_Oh. My. God. She is actually playing that without magical help…_

"Dude, you alive? And what the hell were you doing sleeping in my bedroom? You know that's majorly creepy…" she stopped playing and walked over to him, "How long have you been in here anyway? Did you see that spell? Cause seriously if you tell Dad I'll have to kill you."

Justin's eyes widened as he still tried to process everything so soon after waking up. _I should be mad at her…how could she cast that spell?_

"Alex what were you doing casting a spell like that?" the words came out, but they were lacking the man edge he meant them to have.

"Oh…do you saw that then?" she casually went over to get her drink and averted his gaze. _Dammit, stupid nosey brother. Can't he keep to himself just once?_

"Yes, I did. Every word of it actually, right down to _'Let my spell not make Justin sick'._" He stood up and went over her, staring into her eyes seriously, "What was that by the way? Suddenly caring about the impression you make on me?" he kept his face serious, but inside he was laughing.

"Pshh, no!" _Lie. _

"Right, right, that totally explains it. Well don't worry, I'm not gonna tell Dad. In fact I decided to let you off the hook this time…_this time._ Not again, just this once."

_What? He's just letting it slide? Did he hit his head and get knocked out in my chair or something? It must be a trap._

"Seriously?" she eyed him suspiciously, something was off. "Why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing!" He laughed, "Evil planning is your domain if I recall correctly." He smirked and then walked over to her bed. _Yep, she's evil alright._ "So, you actually read, studied, and learnt from all these books today…" he tapped the pile of piano books on her bed.

"I'm not always a slacker you know Justin, I do work sometimes!" _Lie._

Alex followed after him with her drink but stopped a meter short. _Oww, my head hurts!_ The room started spinning and she felt her knees buckle underneath her and dropped her drink. _Gah, here comes the hard and painful ground…_

"Alex!" Justin stepped forward and caught her before she hit the floor. _Oh no, she is _not_ allowed to scare me like that!_ He picked her up and rested her down on the bed gently, then moving all the junk out of the way.

"Justin?" she whispered with her eyes shut, quieter than he had ever heard her speak before, "What's happening? I feel so…tired…"

"Shh, relax." He whispered back to her and brushed the hair off her face, "It's the spell. You just crammed years of learning into one hour and avoided the cheating elements, you'll be okay but your body is exhausted and your head is probably going to hurt for awhile."

No kidding! If she had the energy she would be swearing a lot right now. _Urgh, stupid magic and its consequences! I need to be songwriting right now…_she tried to sit up and open her eyes but she just collapsed back down again with more pain to her head.

_OW! Dammit, give me a break already!_

"No Alex, stay down you need to rest for awhile."

She could hear the concern in his voice and it felt nice to know he cared so much. Well, either that or that fact that at least she was torturing him a little through all of this.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go get you a cold towel and some pain killers and water and vitamins and-"

"Justin!" still a whisper, but it got his attention. "Calm down, you said I'll be okay so there's no need to freak out…just…don't tell them…I did the…spell…" the exhaustion was starting to take over her, she would be asleep soon.

"It's okay don't worry, I won't tell them. I'll look after you Alex, just go to sleep…you have to rest or your health will get worse and worse…now I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay…" she opened her heavy eyes to catch a glimpse of Justin's worried face and then see him leave her room. Before she could even think up an insult for him, her eyes closed themselves and she fell fast asleep.

Justin started to run down the stairs. _Wait! I should act cool incase Mom or Dad aren't working at the moment and they ask questions…_Justin walked _calmly_ down the stairs.

"Hey Justin" Max was standing in the kitchen dipping pickles in…honey…_How are we related to him?_

"Oh hey Max…nice snack you got there." He started getting everything he needed for Alex onto the bench, bowl of iced water, tea towel, glass of water, pain killers, glucose tablets, vitamins…

"Whoa man, what's all this stuff for?" Clueless as always, Max couldn't add up all those things and put together 'sick person'.

"Uh…it's an experiment I'm doing. Nothing to exciting." _Thank god it's only Max up here, I can fool him easy, he probably won't ask questions._

"Ohh cool! What kind of experiment? Do you need help? Do I get to wear a lab coat?" _What the hell? Questions? Really?_ Luckily Max was too distracted by imagining himself wearing a lab coat to notice the frustrated look on Justin's face.

"It's something for uh…" _Think of the most anti-Max class you can! _"Biology?"

"Riiight…that's the science with the metal stuff right?"

"No Max, that's the science with the plants and natural things. Hence the vitamins? Wow."

"Yeah okay. You know I'm growing this experiment in my bedroom right, and…"  
"That's great Max, but I really gotta get this done, sorry. Why don't you go help at the substation? I gotta work, study, study, study!" Justin quickly put everything onto a tray and rushed upstairs before Max could ask more questions.

He entered Alex's room to see her sleeping like an angel. _She looks so innocent and helpless like that…who would know she's really a devious little genius often out to mess up my life? Too bad I have to wake her up…_

He put down the tray on her bed and lightly shook her shoulder. "Alex? It's Justin…"

"Justin?" she stirred and then mumbled something incoherent. He felt her forehead with the inside of his wrist (_most people don't know that this is what you should use to check someone's temperature when you don't have a thermometer, not your hand because it runs such a strong temperature on its own.) _and she had a fever. He frowned, worried about her. _Okay, give her some light medication and water then time to do some research-seems like this might need a little magic to speed up the healing process. _

"Yeah Alex, it's me, you're sick. Now I'm gonna sit you up for a minute so you can take some pills okay? You don't have to open your eyes, just drink and swallow when I tell you to okay?" He took out some vitamin C tablets and aspirin then propped her up gently putting them in her mouth. He reached for the glass of water as she sighed a little.

"Here, drink this." She drank the water and swallowed. Justin rested her back down on the pillow gently then dabbed the ice cold tea towel on her head.

"Now I have to go to the lair to look something up for you, but I will be back as soon as I can okay?"

She made a small "mhmm" sort of noise and sighed again, probably falling back asleep. Justin got up and headed for the door but before he reached it she cried out to him again…

"Justin?"

Something in her voice made him turn around quickly, her eyes were still closed but her hand sort of reached out to him.

"Yeah? I'm here Alex." He knelt down next to her worried sick, _Was something else wrong?_

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

This made him smile and almost laugh, but it made him sad too. _She shouldn't be so surprised…_

"Because, you're my little sister, I care about you. You screw up spells, I help you out of it, and I become a better wizard for it. Only this time, I'm being a better brother."

He frowned again. _I'm too hard on her sometimes, I should cut her some slack. _Or "chill out" as Alex would say.

"Okay then…" she waved her hand and signaled for him to go. _Great, so now I'm shooed away._

Justin reached the lair and his mind was racing. While he was searching through the wizard health books his thoughts were searching for something else.

_Why am I so worried about her? I know she's going to be fine, it just might take several hours before she's on her feet again. I've seen her sick before, she had a cold just a month ago…I shouldn't be this freaked out. _Sigh. _It's because this is my fault. If she hadn't have been worrying about me giving her hell for cheating she would have just done what she normally does and cheated, right? And then there's no massive aftermath of her body catching up with time. Plus the fact that she practically fainted. Into my arms. Seeing your sister collapse in front of you is scary. Yeah that's it, I'm being a good brother, concerned for my sisters health. _

_She looks so helpless right now…so pure and innocent…_

_No. Stop, whatever you're doing stop. You are worried about your sister because even though you tease her and she makes your life hell sometimes you don't want her to suffer, and you're stressing because you've never had to look after someone before. Now focus on finding something to help her._

_Aha! This is perfect…time manipulation side effects, and the home remedies for them…_

* * *

"Alex! Alex, wake up!" Justin shook her again, a little sad to be waking up the sleeping angel.

"Mhh…what?" _Always grumpy when she wakes up, it figures._ She opened her eyes a little to see Justin next to her with a glass of something green and disgusting looking, "I am _so_ not drinking that…" she tried to sound stubborn, but everything still came out as a whisper.

"Trust me on this, O stubborn one." He sat her up and made her drink the potion, then put her back down again. _This is starting to become a pattern, I hope she doesn't expect me to feed her now. I'm not her butler, whether she tells Max I am or not!_

He watched as Alex pulled several faces, clearly not liking the taste of the liquid, then a green shimmer went over her as it started to work.

"Feeling any better now?"

"My head doesn't hurt…but I'm still really tired…"

"Good, that means it's working. The book said after you drink it you still need to sleep for an hour, so I'm going to set myself and alarm and come back for you then, okay?" Justin got up and started to leave.

"Wait! No…"

"No?" _Huh?_

She still had her eyes closed but she turned in his general direction, "Can you…stay here?"

_She wants me to stay? _"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes," she mumbled, "I want you to stay with me…incase something bad….mmm…" the tiredness was starting to take over her again so he pulled the chair over to the side of her bed and held her hand.

"It's okay, I'll stay. You rest Alex, you're gonna be fine, I'm right here." He smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see.

"Dude…you don't have to hold my hand…" She liked how comforting it felt to her, but she didn't like the fact that it felt comforting in the first place.

"Ha ha ha, okay then. Night Alex, sleep tight."

"Rhyming…is..lame…"

Her breathing steadied and she fell asleep again, Justin got comfortable in his chair, still smiling. _This is such a cute bonding moment right here! She would say corny, but it's still nice._

Justin fell asleep too soon, the safest he had ever felt in his sister's once dangerous (for him) room.

* * *

**A/N - Soooo, that's not how the chapter was originall supposed to go - I got caught up in it at some point. I hope that wasn't too badly written in some spots, like I said felt the need to update. Reviews are amazing and loved :)**

**Also, I rated it down to T cause I figured I don't actually want my first Jalex fanfic to me all M-ish (I can save that for one-shots later on, eh?)  
**


	6. Sweet As Slug Juice

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own WOWP, but if I could raid the wardrobe department I would!**

**A/N - I seem to think my chapters are getting worse and worse...bear with me if this turns out to be bad.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 – Sweet as Slug Juice**

Alex woke up to see Justin asleep in the chair next to her bed. In her dazed and half awake state she started to notice things she had never seen before, like how cute he looked with his slightly messed up hair and a half smile on his mouth like he was having a good dream, and the way he had his sleeves rolled up like he always did when he was working. Then she thought twice about thinking.

_Wait, what? Cute? Ruffled hair? Sweet smile? Tanned, muscular arms and…wait now I'm adding things…I didn't say that before…dammit! Well that's weird. Do I suddenly think my brother's hot? No…I don't think so…I'm not attracted to him, I just happened to notice while he's sleeping that he looks so cute curled up in my chair with hi-NO! Stop that Alex. It's weird. That is so not normal. He must have done something to me! Stupid Justin! What did he do? I'll have to wake him up, stupid jerk. Oh but he looks so peaceful, why disturb him?_

_ALEX! You _enjoy_ torturing your brother, it's _fun_! Jesus, just wake him up, it's not like you've ever been nice to him before._

Alex sat up reluctantly and threw her pillow at him, he woke up startled.

"What? That is an invalid argument, the equation doesn't even equal the…oh. Alex! What was that for?" Justin threw the pillow back onto her bed and jumped up, nervously tugging the bottom of his shirt. _Was I talking in my sleep?_

"Dude! What did you do to me? I feel….weird!" _If weird means like I don't want to be mean to you, then yes, weird._

"I didn't do anything to you, you did it to yourself! You cast that stupid spell and made yourself ill, you're just lucky you had me there to make you all better before mom and dad found out." He sounded grouchy, probably from the nasty wakeup. Or maybe because he was hoping she might be thankful for once.

"No, not that, I remember that part! And thank you for that by the way, it really means a lot to me that you would-SEE! _That_ is what I'm talking about! I have the sudden overwhelming urge to be nice to people! Why? Justin, help!" she jumped out of the bed and started pacing around the room, worried he had cast some sort of spell on her. _Well he might not do magic for fun, but I have been mean to him for years, I wouldn't blame him._

"Ohhh…right…" he looked around the room guilty, this freaked her out. _Oh my god! He really has put a spell on me!_

"Justin! What did you do?" she yelled at him. _Whatever it is must be wearing off fast because I'm pretty sure I want to rip his head off again!_

"Well the only quick-fix remedy I could find to fix the aftermath of your spell was a drink with several magic ingredients…including a little bit of slug juice-"

"EW!"

"-which has certain properties in it that makes people act really, well…nice. For a short amount of time. But don't worry, you've been asleep for over an hour and the recipe only needed a little bit so I'm sure the effects are wearing off as we speak aaaand judging by the look on your face I'm gathering they did. Okay well I think I'm gonna just go somewhere else and…" he was cut off by the shock of his sister hugging him, _Ha! I knew I could turn her into a hugger! Well it's probably the slug…but still…_

"Thank you Justin." She said sincerely, letting go of him and smiling, looking right into his eyes for once.

"What for? That's the slug juice talking right? I thought from the yelling it had worn off…"

"No, it _has_ worn off. I once again think you're a huge dork and I want to torture you for being so annoying. But…you took care of me. When that spell when bad and it made me sick you took care of me, and you didn't tell mom and dad, you didn't get me into trouble, you watched over me and…I know I don't say it enough and I never show it so I'll say it now, and when we look back on this we can just awkwardly pretend it was the last of the slug talking: thank you Justin, it really means a lot to me that you care."

Justin blinked at her; they were still half hugging and standing really close to each other. As he looked into her eyes and back at her, his face started getting hot and he felt nervous. _You should probably change the subject or she'll start feeling awkward soon, _he assured himself, lying to his own mind about the sudden subject change.

"So! Um…the reason I came in here in the first place?"

She stepped away from him and looked around awkwardly. _See? I knew she would get uncomfortable with the close proximity. Still doesn't explain why I was so __**comfortable**__ being that close…_

"Right! The uh…reason you came in here?" Why did she feel nervous being so close to him, yet not want to push him away? _This has been one weird day._

"Yeah, I finished my song!" he perked up at the subject change, glad to get his mind of weird heated-moments, "And I was gonna ask if you wanted to come listen to it or if you were busy…which you were…by the way nice going with the keyboard slash piano – you'll probably be getting songs done really fast now I guess?"

"Yeah, I wish. Okay well let's go so I can hear your song and get on with it, maybe you'll inspire me." _You haven't insulted him in awhile, say something snarky!_ "Pshh, or un-inspire me." _Yeah, smooth._

"Oh…kay…let's go then!" he eyed her suspiciously, _well that was a sucky insult for Alex. Must be the left over slug juice effects…_

* * *

He offered her a seat in his overly clean room and then grabbed his guitar and sat down on his bed, excited, but nervous.

"Okay so bear with me here…this might be really bad, or you might not like it. You are the one choosing the music in the end anyway." He rolled his eyes. _She better like this, I think it's great. Put it in a key for her to sing it and add some harmonies we can make it work!_

"C'mon Justin, just get on with it. I have better things to do than be alone with you in your room." _Although it's feeling less bad and more comfortable. _She ignored her mind say that last part.

"Okay, here goes. It's called _Is There Something I Should Know?_"

The song started with Justin singing (_He's not too bad) _and then the guitar riff kicked in, quite a catchy one too.

_Is There Something I Should Know (Originally by Duran Duran, but for fanfiction purposes let's pretend Justin is an 80's music genius.)_

_Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now  
Please please tell me now_

_I made a break I run out yesterday  
Tried to find my mountain hideaway  
Maybe next year maybe no go  
I know you're watching me every minute of the day yeah  
I've seen the signs and the looks and the pictures they give your game  
Away yeah  
There's a dream that strings the road with broken glass for us to hold  
And I cut so far before I had to stay_

_Please please tell me now is there something I should know  
Is there something I should say that would make you come my way  
Do you feel the same 'cause you don't let it show_

_People stare and cross the road from me  
And jungle drums they all clear the way for me  
Can you read my mind can you see in the snow  
And fiery demons all dance when you walk through that door  
Don't say you're easy on me you're about as easy as a nuclear war  
There's a dream that strings the road with broken glass for us to hold  
And I got so far before I had to say_

_Please please tell me now is there something I should know  
Is there something I should say that would make you come my way  
Do you feel the same 'cause you don't let it show_

_Please please tell me now is there something I should know  
Please please tell me now can you see what makes me blow  
Please please tell me now is there something I should know  
Is there something I should say that would make you come my way_

_Please please tell me now.  
_

When Justin finished playing Alex felt a mixture of emotions, jealousy – _why can he write songs so damn easy?_, pride – _it is kinda cool to have a talented brother. Not that he can know I think that!_, and a strange sort of attraction – _guys who play guitar or sing definitely get higher on the hot scale by default. Not that I think Justin is hot! Just a general thing about guys and guitars. _Then she realized while she was busy analyzing her weird emotions, Justin was sitting there awkwardly waiting for a response.

"Wow, Justin. You know it really pains me to say this but…that was actually _good_!" _Oh god, am I being nice again? For me that is nice. Great, I'm sweeter than slug juice. _

Justin's face lit up at the unexpected compliment, "Really? That's amazing! I never would have thought you could like something I wrote…"

"Neither did I, so don't go telling the world."

"Right, of course. Well anyway I was thinking change the key so it will be good for you to sing, and then we can add harmonies for me to do in some parts, and then you'll be on the drums obviously, and-" he was babbling again, over excited, Alex tuned out.

"So, anyway! I better go finish my own song since I got a little sidetracked and I now have a vast musical knowledge, which you are so not taking away from me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You already went through enough punishment already. Besides, I'm not risking mom and dad not letting us audition for the tour on Tuesday. Go Alex, run free!" he shooed her away with his hands.

She snorted, "Run free? Tchh, dork." _Seriously, who says that? _She started towards the door and then paused, thinking.

"Is there some other insult you want to throw at me?" he eyed her cautiously, _she's usually hurrying to get out of my room…_

"Where did you get the idea for that song?" she wasn't thinking about how weird it could seem that her brother was singing to her words like, **is there something I should know?** and **do you feel the same? 'cause you don't let it show**_,_ she was actually just looking for a way to get inspired, but it still made Justin panic a little.

_Wait, why am I bothering to panic? I got the lyric from a spell, not from my feelings._

"Actually I sort of got inspired by the words to a spell, why?" he examined her expression trying to work out what she was feeling, not expecting her to throw a tantrum.

"That is _so_ not fair!" she stomped her foot and pouted, "You just come up here with your stupid guitar and sit down with your big dumb brain and write a song like that! And I can't even do anything!" she folded her arms across her chest and looked at him like the little stubborn six year-old she once was.

"Hey," he spoke soothingly, walking up to her carefully, "that was before you cast that spell remember? I'm sure it will be way easier for you now! You just have to get into it like I did" _Dorky grin. Kinda cute._

"But it's so not fair, **everything comes naturally** to you and-" she stopped, thinking again.

"What?"

"I feel like there's something I'm missing here…wait…wait for it…ooohhhh, I've caught up." she smiled deviously like she had one of her evil genius plans, "There we go, I'm good! See ya Justin." And with that she turned on her heels and walked out, leaving him standing there confused. _What was that? _Not sure whether he was asking himself about the typical Alex mystery moment, or his odd rise in body temperature before when he was with her. Exhausted and exasperated he flopped down onto his bed, landing on a pen.

_Ow! What the hell? Stupid pen._

* * *

_Alright! I totally had one of those light bulb moments back there!_ Alex closed the door to her room and grabbed her pen and paper again, jumping back onto her bed at the keyboard end.

_So…let the magic begin._

No not real magic, the magic of making music! Relieved she had finally found the words of inspiration she needed, she wrote the title down on her paper – "Naturally"

* * *

**Thirty-two minutes later**

"Justin!" she barged into his room, never knocking. He was sleeping and jumped up shocked, _oops, woke him. Heehee._

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he worried unnecessarily

"Come!" she demanded, grabbing his hand and dragging him to her room. _Well that's forward! Wait, what? Focus Justin._

"Alex what are you doing?" she pushed him into a chair (the same chair, it was practically _his_ chair after today) and went over to her bed looking proud.

"Justin, I've finished my song!" she grinned and did a cute, egotistical curtsey.

"That's great! Do I get to hear?" genuinely excited, Justin sat up in his chair a little. _This shall be interesting. I wonder if it's any good…_

"Well duh dork-face, why else would I let you in my room?" The back of her mind may have answered that question, but she wasn't paying attention. "So yeah, seeing as I'm not magic-oh wait I am magic, haha! But yeah seeing as I can't play multiple instruments at once I've cheated for now, and put a drum beat on the keyboard thing which I'll play normally, and I'll play the bit you'll play on guitar on the keyboard, got it?"

He could tell she was itching to play for him so he simply smiled and nodded, and she began.

_Naturally (Originally by Selena Gomez, thought it was kinda amusing haha)_

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally, yeah_

_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_When we collide sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes  
It takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything, baby, comes naturally_

_Naturally  
Naturally_

_Naturally_

_Bay-bay-baby_

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I get it now!" Justin laughed, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow at him, "Before in my room, you really confused me but I get it now, you got random inspiration from what you said right?"

"Yeah! Anyway what did you think?" she bit her lip nervously, _he has to like this, whether it's dance-pop or not it's a good song!_

"I love it." He smiled warmly at her, "So now that we have our songs I guess we should work on them together, right?" he felt cautious about using the words 'work together' around Alex, but had a feeling she wouldn't mind. _Well if she has a problem with playing with me this tour thing is hardly a good idea anyway._

"Sure whatevs, but let's move this party to my room okay? 'Cause your room is so clean it kinda freaks me out. Plus, my bed is bigger."

"What?" _What?_

"For chilling on when we play our instruments, geez." _What's his problem? Maybe I worded that badly…hmm._

"Right. Okay cool, but what about your drum kit? It's downstairs…" he trailed off with the feeling he was going to regret asking.

"Not a problem!" she grabbed her wand flashed the drums and his guitar into her room.

He rolled his eyes, _right, that's why I shouldn't have asked._ "Alright then, let's get to it."

They grabbed their instruments and fought over whose song to play first (Alex won in the end of course) but after that there was a surprising lack of fighting in the Russo home.

Alex dismissed their co-operation as just left over slug juice once again, but Justin told himself it was the music, it brought them together and had a sort of bonding effect on them. It made him smile to get along with her for once, and he forgot all his questions and thoughts from earlier, losing himself in the music and the strange comfort of his sister's presence.

* * *

**A/N - Hmmm...So what was that like? Reviews = love! Sorry if that was terribly written, I'm a little uninspired lately, I'm working on it though!**

Jessamyn: The last chapter was originally just going to have her exhausted for awhile and then have her go right onto writing her song but then once I was writing it I decided it would be cuter if she got really sick and Justin looked after her :)


	7. Staring Competition

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own WOWP**

**A/N - Life got a little crazy with everyone going on at once and the end of term so it's been hard to find the time and inspiration, so this one's just a little filler. BUT next week holidays start so I'll work hard as I can :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Staring Competition**

"JUSTIN!" he heard Alex scream from upstairs and the footsteps get louder. _What could I have possibly done?_

"Justin!" she appeared at the bottom of the staircase with a frown on her face and advanced on him at the breakfast table, where the rest of her family were just casually ignoring her usual early-morning bad mood.

"What?" he snapped. _Really, why is she yelling? Today of all days to be a brat, with the auditions tonight…_

"What have you done with my hair straightener?" she glared at him her most evil and deadly Alex Russo glare. Jerry and Max uncomfortably turned their attention to the pancakes in front of them, scared of the look in her eye, while Justin seemed calm and un-phased.

"Alex, why would I steal your hair straightener?" he lifted and eyebrow at her curiously. _Hair straightener? Really? Weak excuse for a fight._

"Uh to use…on your hair…duh." She realized the words were stupid as she said them and looked at his hair, _dammit, now he's gonna get all mad at me for jumping to conclusions as usual._

"Pshh, clearly I do not use a hair straightener on my hair. I use product imported from Japan!" _It makes me feel cool, like a character from one of those manga's I read._

"Why? Is that to make yourself feel like one of those weird Japanese anime characters?"

"Pshh. No." _Dammit, she knows me too well sometimes._ "Anyway how dare you run down the stairs yelling at me first thing in the morning accusing me of stealing your things, which I so would _not_ like to use even if they were useful to me."

"You're right, I'm sorry." _What?_ Alex cupped a hand over her mouth realizing what she had just said.

_WHAT?_

Theresa dropped the spatula she was using to make pancakes and every member of the Russo family turned to her with their jaws dropped, not believing they just heard Alex apologize. Justin could practically hear the _Psycho_ music playing in the background at the moment hell froze over.

"….What?" Justin was the first to speak. _Did she just apologize to me? Alex NEVER apologizes…just the other day she was going all "Hey you remember that time I apologized to you?" and I was like "Uh no" and she was like "Ugh can we please stop talking about it?" cause she just can't bring herself to say the words 'I'm sorry'. Ever._

Alex's hand still over her mouth she blinked at him awkwardly, "Um. I said…You're right, he's sorry. As in Max is sorry for telling me that you stole my hair straightener." _Why did I just apologize to him? Why do I keep being nice to him? ARGH! STUPID WEIRD NEW REFLEXES!_

"Hey, I did not!" an insulted Max retorted.

"Yeah you did."

"No I didn't."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Nothing Maxi." _Too easy, again._

"Alex," Theresa stern voice cut in, "Don't manipulate your brother like that!"

"Okay mom. Justin, can I talk to you for a second?" she gestured to the terrace and Justin got a nervous look on his face. _What does she want now?_

"Uh, okay." He headed towards the door with her as Jerry and Theresa exchanged a glance and a shrug, and Max continued eating pancakes.

"Oh and Alex!" Theresa called out to her again, "If you want to solve the straightener mystery you might want to ask Max. By the looks of things he's been experimenting…"

Alex turned around to look at max and see his hair looking oddly straighter than usual and realized the whole time she had been too busy paying attention to Justin to see the evidence in front of her. _Huh, that's weird._

* * *

Justin eyed his sister up and down carefully as she followed him onto the terrace and closed the door behind her. She was up oddly early for a school morning, her hair was a mess (go figure, Max.) and she looked exhausted, _did she sleep at all last night?_ She looked nervous and small standing there in front of him avoiding his eyes, and all he wanted to do was go up and hug her. That's a dangerous road however, so he decided to start of small.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she looked up at him in surprised at the concern in his voice, and his eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you…" she looked back at the ground again. _Why is she apologizing again?_

"It's okay…" he trailed off warily, _she either has an evil plan_ _afoot, or something is upsetting her._ "You know I got it the first time, you didn't have to tell me again…especially since I know you don't like apologizing. In fact you never do, so why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Well…because…there's a chance we could be going away together and having to spend a lot of time together, and as much as I love fighting with you…if I don't learn to apologize or be nice when it counts, it's gonna end up being a drag for both of us." She spat out the words as fast as she could and looked out across Waverly Place awkwardly. _I can't believe I keep being so _nice_ to him. Ugh, this is all wrong._

Justin's face lit up with a smile, "You really care, don't you Alex?"

_Ack! Not another "you secretly love me" lecture AGAIN!_ "Psht, no." _Yes._ "I just don't want this tour to be ruined if we win by us fighting excessively." _Or I don't want _us_ to be ruined by fighting excessively._

Looking back on the past two days it was all practically a blur to Alex, if she were making a movie that would probably be the montage section to a catchy song (but totally _not_ a romantic montage). Shot's of them laughing together, having fun, bits of the songs they were practicing, odd moments where they would brush hands and feel embarrassed but not knowing why, and little petty fights ("You can't do a drum solo and sing at the same time!" "Yes I can!").

The weirdest thing was that since they had both been making an effort to not fight and hate every two seconds, being nice to each other was practically becoming a second nature to them.

"Oh sure, the tour. It's all about saving the tour…and that you luuurve me." He picked up a handful of sand from one of the pot plants and chucked it at her playfully.

"Hey! I DO NOT!" she grabbed a handful from the plant next to her and fought back. The laughter and sand throwing continued for a minute until Alex picked up a pebble with an evil look in her eye and raised her arm.

"Oh I don't think so!" Just stepped forward with what seemed like super speed and grabbed both her arms holding them against her body do she couldn't fire.

"Hey! That's cheating!" they were both laughing still as Alex tried to wriggle free from his grass, _when did Justin get so strong?_ When their eyes locked the giggling ceased, Justin's grip loosened and Alex stop fighting back. As the heat seemed to rise for them both suddenly on the balcony the pair could only think of one thing staring into the eyes of the other: why did they feel so comfortable only inches away from their sibling?

The silence continued for what seemed like hours but somehow not enough, with neither of them moving, just both staring at the other wondering why their minds couldn't seem so summon up literate thoughts. Justin would look back upon the event and describe it as something like _Time completely stopped for me looking into her eyes at that moment, and I'm sure it could have been hours that passed. _Whereas Alex would simply say something along the lines of _I'm pretty sure we were full on staring into each other's eyes not realizing we were dying to kiss for like five minutes._ But in actual reality, a whole thirty-two seconds had passed,

At thirty-three seconds on that day their staring match was interrupted by the sound of their mother's voice from inside, "I heard laughter, mild shouting and then sudden silence out there – do I need to call an ambulance?"

The two of them jumped apart like they had been burnt when reality hit them.

"No mom," Justin yelled back, "we're both fine, it's okay!" _I am not fine. This is not okay._

"It's okay mom! I haven't killed him yet, I'm saving my evil plan for later." _It's not okay. I don't even _want_ to have an evil plan anymore…_

They exchanged a bland "Time for school." "Don't forget we have to leave early for the auditions." Then parted ways for the rest of the day, both trying to forget whatever weird moment they had exchanged on the terrace.

* * *

"_Music brings people together. It allows us to feel the same emotions. People everywhere are the same in heart and spirit."_

_And in body,_ Justin thought to himself, _Alex and I are closer than ever now, we're practically being nice to each other, and it's all thanks to the music – I can tell. _

But now Justin had to wonder, was the closeness what he thought it was? Was the closeness _good_?

* * *

**A/N - Ahh, might be a little dodgy...I finished it in a free period at school about 2 weeks after writing the first half, if it's bad just say please :P Otherwise I hope you likes it even in it's shortness, reviews are amazing from everyone thank you so much :)**

**I'll update ASAP!  
**


End file.
